Masamune Date/Movesets
All the movesets for Masamune Date in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Masamune crouches and crosses his bokken in front of him. He fires a dragon shaped wave of energy that travels in front of him. He fires two more with each button press. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): An upward diagonal swipe with both bokken that launches his opponent into the air. He hops up to bap them six times with his bokken, swinging three times with each sword in his hand. He ends the combo by firing a burst of dragon-energy towards the ground. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A downward slash with both bokken. He then slices as he rises, moving his swords from an inwards to outwards motion. As his opponent is stunned, he leaps forward and hits three times with each of his swords. He finishes with a horizontal swing with both swords. : , , , , ( ), ( ): A horizontal attack with with both swords that cuts to his right. He hops upwards with a rising slash from both swords, sending any opponents hit by the blow flying. As he crouches from his landing, he summons a wave of dragon-energy to circle around him. : , : Plummets to pierce the ground with both bokken, creating a shockwave. : , : One-two overhead slices. : : Masamune crouches with his swords poised at his sides and bombards foes with dragon shaped waves. In his true Musou version, he ends the motion with three overhead slashes. Mounted Moveset Fighting Style In Samurai Warriors, Masamune fights with two wooden training swords (bokken) and can shoot dragon shaped laser beams from his eye patch. His attacks are fairly fast and broad with certain swings covering his blind spots. His combos are easy to execute and he attacks fairly well from horseback. Drawbacks in this version include; poor reach (fixable to an extent with the right skills) and weak damage potential, both on and off a horse. His musou is useful for crowd clearing but not as effective one-on-one. Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Fires with a single gun, shooting three bullets simultaneously in front of him. Follows with a dashing slice, finishing with a vertical backflip where he fires with both guns forward upon recovering while airborne. : , , ( ), ( ): Upwards diagonal cut that launches foes into the air. Shoots aerial foes with both of his guns from below before performing a jumping slash to cut them back down. : , , , ( ), ( ): A turning back kick followed by a dashing slice forward. As he recovers, he brings out both guns and shoots to his sides twice, shooting out two blasts of cutting waves per shot. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Turns then performs downward slashes inward then outward per input. Finishes by hopping into the air, spinning as he shoots both guns at once. Each input makes him slash twice pet input for a total of five times before the finisher, and if no input is done he only slashes once. : , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Brings out both of his guns and swings them down to shoot a spray of bullets with each one, hitting enemies on his sides. Stuns enemies on grounded hit while launching on airborne/extra hit. : , , , , , , , : An inward slash downward, outward slash upward along the same line, an inward upward slash, then followed by sheathing his sabre shooting one of his guns with his right hand 4 times total; Masamune for the final input then re-holsters it to rush forward with his sabre via a re-drawing slash. Each gunshot on the 4th-to-7th input can guard-break. : , : Brings out both guns to fire and fires them one at a time. Can be repeated multiple times until he lands, changing the tempo and aerial momentum of his jump slightly. : , : Plummets to plant sword into the ground, creating an on the ground-hitting quake. :Dashing : Leaning horizontal slash into a brake. : : Masamune stands still and fires a barrage of bullets in a 180 degree motion in front of him. His level 3 musou includes diagonal laser beams. In his true musou version, he repeats the last part of his C4 three times. :R1 + : Masamune shoots his pistols, beginning with his right and then shifting to his left hand. Can kill enemy generals and can tap the button repeatedly as Masamune walks around in his special stance to fire more bullets while shift-moving. :R1 + : Masamune twirls his guns and taunts the enemy. Lowers their defense while increasing their attack. Enemies under the afflicted status will be surrounded by red sparkles. :Personal Skill : (Absorb) Blocking enemy attacks refills musou gauge. Mounted Moveset : , : A harsh downwards swipe that launches enemies in range. : , , : Overhead chop that stuns. : , , , : Brings out both of his guns. Fires an spray of bullets to his right and then his left. : , , , , , , : Slices to his right six times before he brings out one of his guns. He shoots a short spray of bullets, surrounding his right and front sides. ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding his C5 and Level 3 Musou. Gains the ability to air dash and two Combination Arts. : , : An air dash that makes him temporarily invincible. Masamune leans forward slightly to propel himself. :R1: Jumps into the air with both guns ready, spiraling upside down to face the ground below to fire both guns in a spin before rolling into a landing. Costs no Musou. :direction + R1: Readies both guns and then cannonballs himself forward via a torpedo dive. As he spins, he rapidly shoots with both guns until he loses momentum and slides into a brake. Inflicts crashing knockback and costs no Musou. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Shoots a fireball that explodes after traveling at a considerably short distance. :Triple Attack 2: Hurls a ground shockwave moving at a rapid pace. :Triple Attack 3: Does a quick slash that sends forth a mobile shockwave traveling forward. Fighting Style In this game, his stats emphasize his abilities on horseback. Drawbacks for him now are: minor setup lag on some key charge moves, slightly lower damage output, and a very narrow hit box on his pistol fire. These issues, however, are mostly resolved by his final weapon which fixes his range and quickens his musou recovery - to allow him maximum potential when using his best asset: his musou attack. Masamune's strongest element is ice. In both games, his musou in greatly improved with the use of this element on his weapon, in particular, Samurai Warriors 2 takes this to almost ridiculous efficiency. Samurai Warriors 3 Retains the same moveset from previous entry with the following additions. :R1: Acts as the same as his R1 + , only R1 needs to be held down to fire repeatedly like before. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Masamune jumps high into the air, and lets forth a hail of bullets diagonally downward in-front of him. While still in midair, he finishes off with a large explosive shot in the same direction. :Spirit Cancel: Flies forward with his free palm extended somewhat forward. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Speed to Technique. Loses the ability to air dash, jump cancel and Spirit Charge, but keeps the ability to sidestep; gains the ability to sidestep-dash attack and to critically hit, along with a new Type Action. Also regains his C5. :R1: Shoots forward repeatedly in a torpedo dive before tumbling upside down in mid-air, scattering bullets to nearby foes in the process to launch them. A combination of Masamune's Art 2 and Art 1 in that order from previous Warriors Orochi titles, only the first part has him firing straight forward and the second part does not have as much forward momentum with Masamune flipping in time to land upright. Cannot cancel from his C1 and C4's final inputs. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Slashes below himself with a short-ranged cutting wave to launch enemies, then shoots at them forward repeatedly for a finishing exploding shot afterwards, which spiral launches targets away (or towards Masamune if they are close enough). Can be cancelled from the landing of his jumping charge and the final input for his C4. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Moveset type is altered to Hyper type. Majority of his old attacks return but they are altered. Charge Moveset : , , ( ): Same as before, only the final jump slash is omitted. : , , , ( ): Same as before, only the final gunshot finisher is omitted. : , , , , ( ): Same as before, only a single extra input can be done which makes Masamune slash only three times in total instead. : , , , , : Same as before, only the bullets now always launch on hit. : , , , , , , , : Same as before, only with slightly better turning ability per shot via the fourth-to-seventh inputs. Hyper Moveset : : Quickly slides forward while pouncing for each reaping slash, with each odd-numbered input being an inward one, and the even-numbered inputs are outward. : , : Turns to uppercut in an outward leaping slash. Can be interrupted into normal attacks. : , , : Fires in three directions while standing upright and stepping forward, causing short-ranged gunpowder bursts to emit in front of him. : , , , : Fires bullets twice in a fan formation while crouching and advancing, swinging right then left inward. : , , , , : Slashes thrice inward to his left in multiple dancing turns, sending out large cutting waves per slash and with the final slash making him lean forward a bit. Can be interrupted into normal attacks. : , , , , , : Leaps upwards a bit and rapidly shoots downwards with both guns in a spread in front, giving off explosions. : , , , , , , : Flies forward via a torpedo dive while shooting with both guns, then recovers with a roll forward. Akin to his original Combination Art 2 from Warriors Orochi. : , , , , , , , : Same as his Hyper S6. : , , , , , , , : Ends his Hyper Attack string with an outward hopping spin kick. : , : Same as before. : , : Same as before : : The finisher now involves Masamune posing with both guns after twirling them, then he via a low crouching position slides forward with a spin covered in blue and red flames, then somersaults backward straight into the air for a downward exploding shot from both guns. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :Spirit Cancel: Same as before. :R1: Same as before. Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Category:Movesets